Good Wolf Gone Bad
by Tinni93
Summary: PRJF - RJ is having trouble with his animal spirit again and attacks the rangers. Can the rangers save RJ and help him regain control of his animal spirit? Or will RJ be forced to be a werewolf forever?
1. Chapter 1

GOOD WOLF GONE BAD

**GOOD WOLF GONE BAD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape or form.**

Deep within the cold and dark chambers of Dai Shi's base, the three Overlords, Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaga, stood around. They spoke about how to over throw Dai Shi so that they could one day rule over the world. Dai Shi's throne was empty. He was nowhere to be found, and neither was Camille. The two were in the depths of the dungeon handling some of their own business. The three Overlords continued their conversation.

"Dai Shi and his pathetic monsters continue to fail us time and time again! It's quite clear that we are making no progress in destroying the rangers!" Jellica whined as she twirled her staff in her hands.

"And I refuse to take any further orders from a human!" Carnisoar as he paced the temple floors.

"Well, if we want to destroy the rangers, our first goal needs to be to get rid of Dai Shi!" Grizzaga yelled and he balled his fists in fury.

"Do you have a plan as to how we do that?" Jellica said with a snide tone. Grizzaga growled loudly and sent a large navy colored orb of energy at her. When it collided with her, she hit the ground hard and cried out.

"Don't get smart with me! Before I came along, you stood no chance of defeating the rangers!!" Grizzaga scolded. He never liked it when underlings talked back to him. Jellica used her staff as leverage to lift herself up. When she finally did, she bowed weakly to him.

"My apologies, Overlord Grizzaga. I never should have questioned your authority." Jellica said with a weaker voice.

"Just know your place, you too, Carnisoar!" Grizzaga growled as he made eyes at the both of them.

"We still need a plan on how to get rid of that useless human once and for all." Carnisoar said. Grizzaga paused and thought for a moment. Then an idea struck him.

"Yes…I may just have a way we can do that…" Grizzaga said in an evil voice.

Deep below the temple in the dungeon, Dai Shi fought a large group of Rin Shi warriors. He was overthrowing all of them with relative ease. As the number of the Rin Shi grew smaller, the stronger he felt. When the last pair of Rin Shi faded into blue clouds of dust, Camille approached Dai Shi with an impressed smile.

"That's the fastest you've defeated that many Rin Shi in such a short time, Dai Shi." Camille said as she draped his black cloak around his shoulders.

"I know, I'm preparing for my final showdown with the rangers, and when I defeat them, I will use my new found powers to make those Overlords bow down to me." Dai Shi said with a look of determination on his face. Dai Shi stepped away from her.

"Well, how are we going to do that? There's three of them now and we're fresh out of monsters to send out to attack." Camille told him.

Dai Shi whipped around and glared at her. "Silence!!" he growled, "With the latest addition to my powers, I have the perfect monster that's guaranteed to defeat them once and for all."

Camille looked intrigued. "And what's that?"

Dai Shi stuck his hand out before her. A dark purple orb hovered above his hand. Dai Shi starred at it proudly.

"Sometime the source of destruction is right under your nose." Dai Shi said, then looked to Camille and gave an evil grin. Camille grinned back at him, she knew what he had in mind.

It was a very pretty day back in Ocean Bluff. The sun was bright and shining and there was a nice breeze flowing through the air. All of the rangers were at a grassy plain. The four stood in a horizontal line. In front of each of them was a large boulder. Casey stood in the middle and instructed the group.

"So we all know what we're doing here, right?" Casey said as he looked at each of them.

Lily nodded. "Yep, just shatter the boulders by using our animal spirits."

"No problem!" Theo answered starring with determination at the boulder before him.

"No problemo!" RJ said with a smile. He was so happy to finally be in control of his wolf spirit and he wanted to show his team how strong he had become.

"Good. Just remember to aim carefully team." Casey instructed. The rangers nodded in agreement. "Okay. Lily, you first."

"You got it boss!" Lily said cheerfully. She stepped a few steps further than the others. She closed her eyes and moved her hands about to summon her Cheetah spirit. "Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!" she shouted. With that, a bright yellow Cheetah rose above her and soared over to the boulder, crumbling it into dust. When she saw what she had accomplished, she jumped up and down and clapped happily. "Yes!"

"Great job, Lil! Theo, you're up next!" Casey said as he cheered for Lily. Theo stepped forward just like Lily had done.

"I'm all over it! Call to the beast inside, unleash the Jaguar!" Theo then sent his blue Jaguar spirit soaring towards the rock. When the Jaguar collided with the boulder, it crumbled into a pile of rubble. Theo did a small victory dance. "Oh, yeah!" he cheered.

"Very nice, Theo! Looks like I'm up next." Casey said as he stepped forward. He closed his eyes and focused. "Call to the beast inside, free the Tiger!" he shouted as a red tiger emerged from him and made a bee-line for the boulder. The tiger turned the once larger boulder into nothing but mere pebbles. Casey clapped his hands in victory. "Yes! Who's a cub now?" he said happily. RJ looked very impressed at his friend's skills.

"Nice man! Now it's time for some wolf power!" RJ said beaming with confidence. "Call to the-" he began, but he was cut off by their Morphers going off. Casey, Lily and Theo all grabbed their Solar Morphers and began to run to where the trouble was. RJ had a saddened look on his face. He wanted to show off for his friends. When Casey noticed the sad look RJ had he patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man, we'll get back to this later, okay?" Casey reassured him.

"Yeah, duty calls." RJ answered with a weak chuckle. Lily then patted RJ on the shoulder as well then she and Casey ran off.

"Come on, Wolf Man!" Theo said with a smile as he ran off to join the others.

"Coming!" RJ called out as he ran off as well. He stopped after a moment and looked back at the three shattered boulders, his still stood. He couldn't wait to show the others what he was made of.


	2. Chapter 2

The rangers arrived in Ocean Bluff's town square

The rangers arrived in Ocean Bluff's town square. It was practically a ghost town. Something had scared all of the civilians away, and the rangers would soon see what it was.

"Looks like we may have a no-show you guys." Theo stated as he and the others looked around for any sign of a monster.

"Maybe. But something doesn't seem right…" Lily said with an uneasy tone.

"Just be on your guard guys, be ready for anything." Casey said as he scanned the square. Moments passed and nothing was happening. Then all of a sudden, a noise caught RJ's ears.

"Hey! Do you guys hear that?" RJ asked as he froze in place.

"What?" Lily asked worriedly as she stopped her movements as well. All of the rangers listened closely. The sound they heard sounded like a faint lion's roar.

"Sounds like…"RJ began.

"Dai Shi?" an evil voice answered. When the rangers heard this voice, they all whipped their heads around to see who it was. It was Dai Shi standing atop a large building. "Hello, rangers." Dai Shi said with a faint growl. Casey stepped forward.

"What do you want, Jarrod?! Do you want you to defeat you again?" Casey yelled up to him. Dai Shi just grinned to himself. "Let me guess, you have another monster you want us to fight?" Casey said.

"Don't push him, Casey." Lily said as she stood next to him. He nodded back at her.

"Oh, I have a monster for you, but where's the fun in telling you who it is right away?" Dai Shi said trying to toy with them. RJ stepped forward.

"Go back to where you came from, Dai Shi! We have more powers than before, don't make us use them on you." RJ warned the Lion Master. Dai Shi began to pace back and forth on the building. The creepy grin still spread across his face.

"I admit that you have beaten me in the past, rangers, but you're forgetting one thing, I have more powers as well, and the days of you defeating me are over." Dai Shi said.

"Please, Dai Shi!" Theo yelled, "We're not afraid of you!"

"Let's not make this worse, guys!" Lily warned them once again. Dai Shi then stopped his pacing on the building and starred evilly down at the rangers.

"Enough talk, time for some action." Dai Shi sneered. He then threw his cloak away from his body and then transformed into his Black Lion Armor. "The day of your defeat is here, rangers! Fight me!" Dai Shi yelled as he leapt from the building and landed right in front of them.

"I've had enough of this! Ready guys!" Casey asked his team.

"Ready!" the others responded as they got into a morphing position.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!!" the four shouted and they morphed into their rangers forms.

"With the Strength of a Tiger—Jungle Fury Red Ranger!!" Casey yelled.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah—Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily shouted.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar—Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo called.

"With the Courage of a Wolf—Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" RJ yelled.

"Your evil rein ends now, Dai Shi!" RJ yelled.

"I highly doubt that!" Dai Shi yelled back. It was four on one and the battle was on.

Lily darted at Dai Shi. She leapt to perform a jump-kick, but Dai Shi ducked to avoid the attack. Theo ran beside her and swung a powerful punch quickly at Dai Shi. Dai Shi grabbed Theo's arm and threw him into Lily, causing the two to crash into one another. The two stumbled backwards. As they tried to regain their footing, Casey ran in on the scene and attempted a sweep kick, which Dai Shi jumped to avoid. Casey went for a punch to the head and at the last moment, Dai Shi caught Casey's fist and threw him backwards.

"Let me get in on this!" RJ shouted as he ran to join the others. He jumped high in the air and made his descent with his knees crashing down. To avoid this attack, Dai Shi jumped and did a back flip and as he leapt, he kicked RJ hard in the knees. RJ came falling down and landed next to the others. The rangers were down, but not out. They stood to their feet as quickly as they could.

"Nothing we do is seeming to work!" Lily cried.

Casey stood before his team. "Well, let's up the stakes!" Then Casey's Shark Sabers appeared in his hands.

"Let me get in on this!" Theo yelled. "Jungle Fans!" Theo added as he summoned his two fans of blades.

"Me, too!" Lily shouted, "Jungle Mace!" she yelled and when her mace appeared in her hands, she swung it around fiercely. Then, the three rangers darted back at Dai Shi once again. They surrounded Dai Shi on all sides. Lily heaved her mace at Dai Shi. It wrapped around him tightly. He had appeared to be captured.

"Gotcha!" Lily shouted proudly as she held on tight to the mace. "Do your thing, guys!"

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Casey yelled as he and Theo ran in the center with their weapons.

"Same old weapons, huh? How sad…" Dai Shi said in a low and evil tone. As Casey and Theo made their way to Dai Shi, Dai Shi grabbed the mace that Lily had caught him with. His arms may have been confined, but not enough, as he could grab the chain that lead to Lily. When Casey and Theo made it to him they swung their weapons as hard as they could at him, but Dai Shi pulled the chain, which put Lily in front of him, so she took the brunt of the attack. She fell to the ground and cried out loudly in pain. She dropped her mace, which allowed Dai Shi to become free. Casey and Theo ran to Lily as fast as they could to help her up.

"Lily!!" Theo cried, so ashamed as to what he had done.

"We're so sorry, Lily! Are you alright?" Casey asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." She answered weakly as she leaned against Casey and Theo's arms.

"Thanks for being my shield, Yellow Ranger!" Dai Shi said with a cackle. RJ balled a fist in anger. He hated when any one of his students got hurt. He opened his Wolf Morpher.

RJ leapt in the air and fired the violet beams fast and hard at Dai Shi. "Wolf Beams!!"

The beams managed to hit Dai Shi and he rolled on the ground and demorphed.

"That oughta hold ya!" RJ yelled as he slammed his Morpher closed and made his way over to the others.

"You got him, RJ!" Lily said, her usual pep slowly coming back to her.

"Yeah, nice one, RJ!" Theo added with a thumbs up. Casey was happy that RJ managed to get in a good hit on Dai Shi but he looked at him, then back to RJ and something didn't add up.

"Something's not right…" Casey said softly to himself.

"Wolf one, Lion zero!" RJ cheered as he motioned his hands.

As Casey stood there, holding Lily up, he racked his brain trying to figure out what was wrong. Then, all of a sudden it clicked. He shot his head up quickly and shouted over to RJ.

"RJ! It's a trap!!" Casey yelled as loud as he could to him, but RJ was to far away from him.

"What?!" Lily yelled as she looked over to Casey.

"What do you mean, 'a trap'?" Theo asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. But Casey didn't answer he slowly took Lily off of him and made Theo hold her up completely. He ran as fast as he could over to Dai Shi.

"Casey!" Lily shouted, she had no clue as to what was happening, or what was going to happen.

RJ walked over to Dai Shi and knelt next to him. Dai Shi appeared to be badly injured on the ground, but that wasn't the case.

"Sorry, Dai Shi, " RJ began as he slowly began to open his Morpher once more to finish him, "Your city destroying days are over." As he started to fire his Morpher, he heard Casey calling out to him.

"RJ! It's a trap! Get out of there!" Casey shouted as he continued to run over to the both of them. RJ looked down at Dai Shi and he had an evil grin on his face. RJ tried to jump backwards, but Dai Shi grabbed is wrist and held on tightly. Casey had practically gotten to where they were, but Dai Shi summoned Rin Shi warriors to hold him off. And since Lily was to hurt to fight and Theo was aiding her, he had no other choice but to fight the Rin Shi.

"No!" Casey shouted. He knew RJ was in big trouble and RJ was like his big brother, he didn't want anything to happen to him, or anyone else on the team for that matter.

RJ felt the grip Dai Shi had on his wrist tighten. Dai Shi sat up and glared at him. The grip had gotten so tight that it had caused RJ to demorph.

"You think you're so strong Wolf Master? Well, I'm stronger." Dai Shi sneered. Then in his free hand he from a bright gold colored orb of energy. RJ's eyes grew very wide. Then Dai Shi plunged the orb into RJ's chest, once again trying to turn his Wolf Spirit against him. RJ shouted in pain. He grabbed the hand that Dai Shi was attacking him with. Then the two just starred one another down.

"RJ, no!!" Lily cried as she watched the events unfold. Casey fought off the Rin Shi as fast as he could, but he was unable to get to RJ in time.

"You'll pay for this, Jarrod!!" Casey shouted as he warded the Rin Shi away.

"Now I can watch as you destroy your own team! Have fun." Dai Shi said. Then he yanked his hand from RJ's chest. RJ grabbed his chest tightly and fell to the ground. Dai Shi stood and looked down on him in disgust, then he just walked away. When he was out of sight, the Rin Shi were gone as well. When Casey saw an opening, he ran quickly to RJ.

"RJ! Are you okay?!" Casey asked as he pressed the button on his helmet to demorph. Theo and Lily came up beside him, Lily still using Theo as leverage to stand. The two decided to power down as well. They looked down to RJ. RJ had landed face down on the ground, and when Casey reached down to help him up, RJ darted up, and when the others saw his face, he was once again a werewolf.

Theo's eyes grew wide. "Oh no, not again!"

"Oh, RJ…" Lily said sadly.

Then in a blink of an eye, RJ sprang up and lunged to attack the rangers. All the rangers took a few cautious steps back. He made his way to Theo and Lily, and Lily was still in no condition to fight, and Theo needed to be the one she leaned on, so Casey leapt in front of them. RJ threw a punch at Casey's face, but he quickly turned his head to evade the blow. With RJ's arm still extended from the punch, Casey, thinking quickly, grabbed it and held on as tight as he could.

"RJ stop! It's us!! We're your friends!" Casey said as he tried to hang on.

"Be careful, Casey! He's dangerous!" Lily shouted as she leaned against Theo.

But RJ's strength proved to be too much for Casey. He threw Casey off of him and he fell into Theo and Lily.

"You alright?" Theo asked as he caught him.

"Yeah, fine. You?" He answered back to them.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay to stand now." Lily said as she let go of Theo. Meanwhile, RJ watched them and continued to growl ferociously. He darted at the others.

"Heads up!" Theo yelled as Casey ducked and he took a few steps back. RJ now lunged at Theo. He swung his arms in fury. Theo ducked as much as he could but RJ was quick. A punch made contact with Theo and made him fall to the ground. Casey and Lily quickly ran to his aid and helped him to his feet. RJ stood before them growling in an angry rage.

"What do we do, we can't hurt him!" Lily shouted full of worry.

"We have to hold him off some how!" Theo stated as he looked to the others for any kind of suggestion.

"Well, a little power boost wouldn't hurt!" Casey said as he and the others pulled out their claws to go into the next stage of their powers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash! Jungle Master Mode!!" The trio shouted as their powers grew. RJ lunged once again at them. Each ranger grabbed him and tried to contain him.

"Hold on tight guys!" Casey instructed. But just as Casey's words ended, RJ threw the rangers off of him. Theo made a mad dash at RJ with his claw weapon in hand. RJ swiped his own claws at him, but Theo jumped backwards with his jets. Theo made his jets push him forward so that he could put more power behind is attack, but before Theo's claw could make contact, RJ held out his arm straight, which caused Theo to crash into it and hit the ground.

"Theo!" Lily cried as she ran to face RJ next. "I hate to do this, RJ…" Lily said to herself as she formed a fist, "Jungle Mace!" she shouted as her mace appeared in her hands. RJ whipped his wolf head over in her direction. Lily then threw her mace around RJ's arm. RJ looked at the mace that surrounded his arm in disgust. Lily hadn't learned from her last experience, RJ pulled her in close to him and slashed her hard across the chest. She rolled on the ground and cried out.

"Same tricks as Dai Shi!" she said angry with herself as she pounded the ground.

"Lily!" Casey called out to her. He formed a tight fist. He was between a rock and a hard place, one of his best friends was hurting his other best friends. He didn't know what to do.

"What do I do now?" he thought to himself. He was angry with himself as well, he was the leader, he should know what to do. Then it clicked.

"I have an idea. Power down." He said softly. Then he pressed the button on the side of his helmet that caused him to demorh. Theo and Lily were floored by his actions.

"Casey! Are you crazy?!" Theo shouted.

"You'll be destroyed!" Lily tried to warn him. Casey glanced over to him, then to RJ getting ready to attack.

"We've known RJ a long time. He's our master. He'd never destroy us…he's like our brother." Casey explained. Theo and Lily looked at each other and knew what to do. They each stood to their feet, and made themselves demorph as well. They stood next to Casey. RJ was done waiting he ran at his friends once again.

"You guys hold him, I'll try and get through to him." Casey said with a firm nod, the others did the same in response.

"Be careful, Casey." Theo said. Lily said nothing, she just looked worriedly at him. He looked back at her with a look that said everything would be fine. Then, they ran at RJ, when they reached him, Theo and Lily grabbed his torso and held on as tight as they could. RJ struggled and growled wildly, but the grip they had on him was strong. As Theo and Lily held onto him, Casey stood in front of him.

"Look, RJ, it's me Casey! And there's Theo and Lily! Please stop this! We're your friends and we don't want to fight you!" Casey yelled as he tried desperately to make the real RJ hear his words.

"Yeah, RJ! You're our master!" Theo added as he struggled to hang on.

"And our friend!" Lily added. But their words didn't seem to reach him. Casey grunted in frustration. He grabbed RJ by the shoulders tightly.

"RJ, please!" he shouted loudly. Then RJ broke free from all three ranger's grip. Theo and Lily staggered backwards a few steps. RJ then took his left claw and slashed Casey hard across his right shoulder. Casey shouted out loudly in pain as he tightly grabbed his shoulder and hit his knees. Seeing this, Theo and Lily quickly regained their grip on RJ.

"You alright, Casey?" Lily asked worriedly as she used all the strength she had to help hold RJ back.

"Yeah." Casey winced. Then he stood to his feet, tightly grabbing his shoulder. He walked weakly over to RJ and placed his free hand on RJ's shoulder. "RJ…you know it's us. Look inside yourself and you'll see that we're your friends." Casey said as he tried hard not to notice the fact that his shoulder felt on fire.

Suddenly, RJ stopped struggling. His whole body slumped over. Luckily Theo and Lily were still hanging on to him.

"RJ?" Lily asked. Then RJ looked up and he was back to normal. He looked over at Theo and Lily, he had 'sorry' written all over his face. He then looked to Casey and saw what he had done to his shoulder. His eyes widened . He let go of Theo and Lily. He walked a few steps away from them and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to face them.

"I'm so…" RJ began, but the others walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"We know." Casey answered. "It's okay."

Then he and Theo began to head back to the loft. Lily patted RJ's shoulder. RJ looked so disappointed in his self.

"It's okay, RJ. We know that wasn't you." Lily said with a comforting look. RJ gave a weak nod, then Lily followed the others. RJ stayed behind for a moment and sighed. He felt terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day in the loft, Fran wrapped gauze around Casey's hurt shoulder

Later that day in the loft, Fran wrapped gauze around Casey's hurt shoulder. Lily stood next to RJ. She could tell that he still felt awful about what he had done. Theo stood with them, he wanted to console RJ as well.

"Man, he really did a number on you." Fran said as her eyes widened when she looked at Casey's shoulder wound.

"I'm fine, I was just helping a friend." Casey said as he looked to RJ. RJ quickly walked over to him. He looked at his teammates.

"I am so sorry you guys. I thought that I had finally controlled my Wolf Spirit." RJ said with a discouraged tone. He ran his fingers through his hair once again then starred into space. "What am I going to do?"

Casey rose from where Fran was bandaging him. He placed his jacket back over his shoulders. "We're going to get you back in control again." He said as he walked over to RJ.

"Yeah, and it's not your fault. Jarrod tricked you when you were trying to help us." Theo added. Lily looked RJ in the eyes.

"Yeah, we're your friends and we're always here to help you." She said sweetly. RJ just gave a small nod. He still felt like a jerk.

"Look," Casey said as he lightly rubbed his injured shoulder, "Lily, Theo and I are going to go and train some more. You need to rest and try and gain control again, but if you feel well enough, come join us, okay?"

"Yeah…sure, right." RJ said sadly. Then Casey, Lily and Theo left the loft. RJ sank down in his chair, threw his head back and sighed. He closed his eyes, he wanted to shut out the world around him. Fran walked over and stood next to his chair. She looked sadly down to him.

"Look, RJ-" she began but was cut off.

"I thought I finally had control over it, Fran. I thought I was done putting my friends in danger." RJ said with a mixture of anger and sadness. He pounded the arm of his chair. Fran hesitated for a moment, then began to pet RJ's shoulder lightly.

"It'll be okay, RJ. You'll always have your friends…no matter what." She said in a soothing voice. After a few moments, RJ quickly stood up and began to leave the loft.

"Where are you going?" Fran asked. RJ stopped walking for a moment, and looked back at her.

"For a walk. I need to think." He said with a shake of the head, then began to leave again.

"Just remember, we're here if you need us, okay?" She said. RJ just looked at her. He hoped that her words would prove true.

"Thanks, Fran." He answered with a faint smile. Then RJ left the loft. Fran ran her fingers along RJ's chair and sighed.

After a couple of hours of walking around trying to clear his head, RJ made his way to the area where he and the others were training before. There he saw three boulders crumbled into dust, and one still stood. RJ starred angrily at the boulder, he wanted nothing more than to shatter it. He stood before it. He closed his eyes tightly and began to focus as hard as he could.

"With the Courage of a Wolf-" RJ began, but was cut off by his own shout of pain. He tightly grabbed the right side of his chest and fell to his knees. He panted as he looked up at the boulder, and when he did, his eyes glowed a vibrant shade of violet.

Meanwhile back at Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi sat proudly on his throne. He had a look on his face that showed he was very pleased with himself. Camille walked through the large doors. She made her way over to him, a look of happiness on her face as well.

"Looks like your plan is working out perfectly, Dai Shi." She said with a smile. Dai Shi got in her face.

"No! The rangers were still able to bring him back! We still need to do more. We need to make it so that the Wolf Master doesn't recognize his friends." Dai Shi stood and began to leave the room.

"What are you going to do?" Camille called out to stop him.

Dai Shi whipped around and glared at her. "I'll use another one of my spirits to possess him, then he won't know a thing, except that he wants the rangers destroyed." Dai Shi explained as he turned around, his cloak flowing around him.

"Wait! I wanna come too!" Camille yelled as he ran after him. She and Dai Shi made there way to a dungeon-like room in the temple. Shelves were all over the walls. Boxes and bottles lay atop the shelves covered in dust and spider webs. Dai Shi grabbed an oval shaped metal container from the highest shelf. Dust fell from it.

"What's this?" Camille asked with a intrigued smile. Dai Shi looked to her and an evil smile spread across his face.

"The end of the Power Rangers." He sneered as he opened the container. A violet cloud emerged from the container and floated out of the dungeon. It wanted to find RJ.

"Now…" Dai Shi hissed, "we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

In Ocean Bluff, Casey, Lily and Theo all trained in a secluded forest

In Ocean Bluff, Casey, Lily and Theo all trained in a secluded forest. They all seemed to be equally matched to one another. Casey took on Theo, who threw his fists rapidly at Casey's face. Casey laughed as he dodged each and every blow.

"Come on, Jaguar, you got to have more than that!" Casey taunted playfully.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Theo yelled, then he Karate chopped Casey 's left shoulder.

"Ow! Easy, man!" Casey snapped at him. Theo ran to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that-" Theo began but was cut off by Casey flipping him. He landed on his back.

"Too easy." Casey laughed as he looked down at him. He and Lily gave one another high-fives. Theo had hit Casey's unharmed shoulder—Casey just tricked him. Theo rolled his eyes as Casey helped him to his feet. Then they began to spar once more.

"How is you _hurt_ shoulder, Casey?" Theo asked with and annoyed tone.

Casey paused and rubbed his right shoulder. "Still hurts, but I'll be fine." Then he continued his training.

"Do you guys think RJ's alright? I thought that he'd be here by now." Casey said as he warded off Theo and Lily.

"I know…wait." Lily said as stopped sparring for a moment. "What if he lost control again?" She said as her voice turned serious.

"I doubt it, he's with Fran right? I mean, she's the one who got through to him last time, maybe she will again." Theo said.

"Well, let's see." Casey said as he pulled out his Solar Morpher and placed it on his face and pressed a button on the side. "Fran?" he asked. He could hear her scurry to get to the TVs in the loft.

"Yeah?" She said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Is RJ with you?" Casey asked. Theo and Lily waited eagerly for an answer.

"Oh," She said faintly, "he _was_, then he said he need to go for a walk and clear his head. He seemed fine when he left, just a little sad."

"What?!" Casey yelled, he wasn't mad at Fran, he was mad at the situation. "Well, do you know where he went?" The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Umm, no sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find him. Thanks, Fran." Casey said as he removed his glasses.

"So…do you know where RJ went?" Lily asked.

"No. All Fran told me was that he went for a walk. He could be anywhere." Casey said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, let's think. Where would RJ go?" Theo said. He and the others thought for a moment. Then Casey's eyes widened with realization.

"I think I may know where he went. Come on, let's go!" Casey said then ran off, Theo and Lily followed close behind.

Casey led the team to the boulders that they had shattered earlier. Casey knew that RJ was bummed that he didn't get to show off his new-found powers, and maybe he was trying to do so now. When the trio made it to the boulders, all they saw was one standing, and it had a large gash in the middle off it. The marking looked like it came from a creature with very large claws.

"That can't be good." Theo said with a gulp. Then he, Casey and Lily all looked around cautiously.

"Be careful, guys. We know what he's capable of." Casey said. Lily gave a worried nod. Just then, they heard pained cries come from behind the boulder. When they ran behind it to see what the noise was, they saw RJ on the ground grabbing his chest.

"RJ!" The rangers yelled simultaneously as they ran to him. RJ snapped his head up to look at them.

"Get back!" RJ shouted at them. The trio knelt beside him.

"No! We want to help you!" Casey yelled.

"We can get you back in control!" Theo added.

"Please listen to us, RJ!" Lily pleaded. His friend's words made the pain fade away. He let out a relieved sigh and stood himself up.

"Feeling better?" Casey asked.

RJ dusted himself off. "Yeah, thanks guys." The others patted him on the shoulder. Just as everything appeared to be fine, the violet cloud that was sent to find RJ flew over the nearby hill. The rangers didn't notice the spirit approaching. It flew closer and closer to RJ. As the rangers regrouped, the spirit flew into RJ through his back. He cried out loudly and fell forward, luckily all the rangers were able to catch him.

"What is it, RJ?" Casey asked with a worried look. Then RJ had a strange sense of power surge through him. He flailed his arms causing the others to be thrown back a few feet. They hit the ground hard, and when they looked up, there RJ was—a werewolf. Their eyes widened as the creature darted at them. The wolf seemed more ferocious as ever, and merciless as well. The rangers stood quickly to their feet.

"Aw, great!" Theo muttered.

"What are we going to do? We can't hurt him! There has to be another way!" Lily said looking to her two teammates.

"I know one thing to do. Ready?" Casey asked the two.

"Ready!" They responded.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" They shouted as they morphed into their ranger forms. They ran head on to RJ. Before they could even get near RJ, he jumped into the air and spun his legs around, thus kicking all of the rangers in the chest. They were back on their feet in seconds.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Casey yelled. They tried to run at RJ once more. Upon seeing this, RJ leapt in the air, he attached himself to Theo and slashed him across the chest then he leapt to Lily and did the same. Lily and Theo fell to the ground with a thud. From pouncing off of Lily, he jumped to Casey. Upon landing on Casey hit slashed Casey twice—one to the chest, the other to this right shoulder. This had caught Casey off guard. He groaned loudly and tried to grab his shoulder, but RJ pinned him to the ground. Casey demorphed in the process. There RJ was, growling in his face. He didn't look a thing like the RJ that had come to be like a brother to him. He just looked at him. RJ lifted his clawed hand to strike, and Casey tightly shut his eyes and braced himself. Just before his claw hit, RJ arched his back in pain. He whipped his head behind him to see Theo and lily holding their Jungle Mace and Jungle Fans.

"That's enough, RJ!" Lily shouted and she caught her mace in her hands. That had been what attacked RJ, and just in time too. RJ quickly jumped off of Casey and ran at Theo and Lily. Casey grabbed his shoulder tightly and shut his eyes. If his shoulder had recovered at all, it was all for nothing. He lay there for a moment to get his bearings.

RJ was angry and ran full of rage at Theo and Lily.

Lily spun her mace around. "Here he comes, T!" Lily shouted as she prepared herself.

"Get ready…" Theo said with hesitation. He'd never let Lily see it, but he was scared. He opened his fans cautiously. RJ ran to slash at them, but the pair managed to side step the attack. Now was their chance to attack him. Lily threw her mace, be careful that she didn't get tricked again, and Theo swiped his fans. Their attacks hit RJ—hard. Smoke flew from his now ripped training jacket. He collapsed to one knee. Lily and Theo approached slowly. Then they felt RJ's claws grab them. He flipped them until they were on their backs. There wasn't much power behind his attack, but if was enough. Theo and Lily quickly stood to their feet, but much to their surprise, RJ had ran off.

"He's gone!" Lily said, aware that she was stating the obvious.

"For now…" Theo responded. Then the pair hit the buttons on their Morphers to leave their ranger forms. They turned to see Casey sitting up rubbing his shoulder. They ran to help him to his feet.

"You alright, man?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Casey with a pained voice.

"That attack was way worse than before. It was like he was out to destroy us!" Theo said.

"Yeah…something happened to make it so that he'd never be able to recognize us." Lily stated as she wracked her brain trying to figure out what that something was.

"All I know, " Casey winced, "is that when he becomes a werewolf, the RJ we all know…is long gone." The others looked worriedly at one another. "Let's go." Casey ordered as he ran in the direction of RJ. The others followed close behind

The wolf beast ran through the woods as fast as he could. Theo and Lily had done a profound amount of damage to him, so he was weakened. After a while he ran out of steam. Suddenly, RJ grabbed his chest and cried out loudly in pain and fell to the ground. He transformed back into RJ. When he came to, he looked around at his surroundings in confusion.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked himself. He leaned against a tree that was next to him. He rested his head against it and closed his eyes.

"I've got to stop this." He said softly, "But how?" He ran his fingers against his arm and stopped when he felt his Wolf Morpher. When he touched it, his eyes shot open. He looked at his Morpher and slowly began to take it off. He placed it beside him and slowly made it to his feet and began to stagger off. He stopped for a moment and looked back at his Morpher.

"I can't morph…not like this." He said then continued walking on.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the other rangers tried to keep up with RJ, but he was fast and fueled by anger

Meanwhile, the other rangers tried to keep up with RJ, but he was fast and fueled by anger. They came to the woods, and without hesitation, darted in.

"How far could he have gotten? Theo and I really seemed to wear him down!" Lily said as she jumped over a fallen branch.

"Just keep running. We'll find him." Casey said as he ran on. Theo jogged leisurely behind them.

Theo stopped and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"I have to stop you guys. Please." Theo asked. Casey and Lily gave one another a look and they determined that they had deserved a break. They had been running for a long while. Theo sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Here." Casey said, handing him a water bottle. "Drink up, Jaguar, we still have a long way to go." Theo grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp.

"I wonder how this could have happened. RJ seemed to be in control for the most part earlier." Lily said as she folded her arms and leaned against the tree.

"Come on, Lil, this is Dai Shi we're talking about, he's capable of anything." Casey explained.

"I just hope he's alright…" Lily said sadly.

Theo stood to his feet feeling refreshed. "He will be, Lily. He's RJ." He handed the bottle back to Casey. "Let's keep going." And as he did, he suddenly felt his feet come from underneath him. He had stepped on something that caused him to fall. Theo landed hard on his backside. "What the?"

Casey walked over to see what Theo had tripped on. He bent down and dug threw the leaves that had covered it up upon Theo's fall. Much to his surprise, what he held in his hands was RJ's Morpher. Theo rose to his feet and looked at the object.

"Hey isn't that…" Theo began as he pointed at the Morpher.

"RJ's Wolf Morpher!" Lily finished.

"Yeah, but why is it here?" Casey asked the others.

"He must have ran by here earlier. Maybe he dropped it?" Lily said grasping at straws.

"Maybe." Theo stated, not truly convinced by Lily's theory, "Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know." Casey answered, "But we need to find RJ…and fast." His teammates gave an affirming nod and they ran to try and catch up to RJ.

Back at Dai Shi's temple, the Overlords further plotted their plans on getting rid of Dai Shi.

"It seems that Dai Shi has cast another evil spirit into the Wolf Ranger. Clever." Jellica said sarcastically as she twirled her staff in her hands.

"I take it that _you_ had something to do with that, Grizzaga." Carnisoar said as he glared over at him.

"NO! I never use the same plan twice! Dai Shi must be up to something! I know that he is a human, but his plan may be successful, and if he gains control of the Wolf Spirit, it will be that much harder to destroy him!" Grizzaga explained as he sat in Dai Shi's throne.

"Do you want us to bring you the Wolf Master, Lord Grizzaga?" Jellica asked with a bow of honor.

"No. Let's see if the Wolf Master can annihilate his friends first, then we'll handle him and Dai Shi." Grizzaga instructed. "Go and see if his plan is successful!"

"Yes, Grizzaga." Jellica and Carnisoar said in unison with another bow, as they began to leave the room, Dai Shi entered.

"I see you're having al little conference, may I join in?" Dai Shi asked just to taunt them. He grinned at them evilly; they didn't intimidate him anymore.

"You may have a plan to take down the rangers, but you are still human, and no human can be trusted!" Grizzaga yelled at him. Dai Shi just continued to grin.

"I may be human, but I won't be forever, so you had better know your place." Dai Shi responded. He got closer to Grizzaga. Dai Shi may not have felt threatened by them anymore, but they weren't afraid of him either.

"We'll see Dai Shi…we'll see." Carnisoar hissed. Then, Grizzaga leapt from the throne and lunged at Dai Shi. He threw a punch at him, but Dai Shi caught in and transformed in the process.

"You underestimate my powers, Grizzaga!" Dai Shi yelled as he attempted to pull Grizzaga's arm behind him, but he quickly broke free.

"You underestimate me!!" Grizzaga yelled in an angry rage. "Zocado!" Grizzaga had a navy-colored aura surround him. It filled the room and hit Dai Shi hard. Dai Shi was thrown far and came to a stop when his back hit the wall. He quickly de-transformed and leaned weakly against the wall as he stood. Grizzaga walked up to Dai Shi until he was centimeters from his face.

"You work for us. Remember that, human." Grizzaga sneered. Dai Shi glared at him, if looks could kill, Grizzaga would be long gone. After a moment, Camille came in the room, when she saw Dai Shi leaning weakly against the wall, she ran to him.

"Dai Shi! Are you alright?!" She cried. She stroked his shoulder then snapped her head over to the Overlords. "What did you do to him?!" She shouted angrily.

"We showed him his place here! And unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Grizzaga yelled back at her.

"It's okay, Camille." Dai Shi said with a wince. He staggered off the wall and looked at the Overlords. "When I defeat the rangers and have the Wolf Spirit…watch your backs." With that, he began to leave the room. Camille draped his cloak around his shoulders as he left. The doors closed tightly behind him.

"Whatever you say _mighty_ Dai Shi…whatever you say…." Grizzaga said with a hiss.


	6. Chapter 6

As RJ continued to make himself scarce to the others, he arrived in a small town

As RJ continued to make himself scarce to the others, he arrived in a small town. It wasn't much different then Ocean Bluff. He didn't know the name of this town, seeing as how all his life he was either at Pai Zhuq or Ocean Bluff. As much as RJ would like to see new horizons, he had larger problems on his mind. He sat a table alone. He was eating a burger, which surprised him, seeing as how he was a vegetarian, but like when his spirit was out of whack before, he threw those views out the window. After he finished his food he continued on. He wanted to make whatever stops necessary as quickly as possible.

RJ glanced up at the sky, the sun had fallen and the moon was beginning to glow. The moon was full, and that wasn't good. Werewolves and a full moon are a dangerous mix. He felt the sting of pain in his chest once more and knew that his animal form would soon be controlling him. He ran down an empty alley hoping that he'd be able to stay in control. He placed his hand over his chest and let out a weak cry. He leaned against the brick wall and slid down it until he was sitting.

"Go to control it…" He told himself over and over, he looked down at his chest that was glowing a bright violet. He placed his hand over it thinking he would contain it. When he looked back up his eyes glowed violet as well.

After what felt like days, the rangers made it out of the woods and into the small town that RJ had arrived in. The woods only had on exit, and if RJ were anywhere, it would be here. The trio scattered themselves and asked around about RJ. After talking to about twenty people that knew nothing, they began to get frustrated.

"How could no one have seen him?!" Theo yelled angrily throwing his hands in the air. Him, Casey and Lily all sat down on a nearby bench to think.

"Do you think he's back in Ocean Bluff?" Lily asked.

"I don't see how, I mean, this is the only place where the woods lead and if he headed back, we most likely would have crossed paths." Casey explained.

"You're right, but we've asked everyone around here and we have no leads." Lily said burying her face in her hands.

"Well, it _is_ getting late, and it's also dark out, not a lot of people come out at night around here." Theo explained. Lily nodded, Theo wasn't stupid and his theory seemed like it could be true.

"Hey, did either one of you talk to that guy?" Casey asked pointing to a burger stand. The clerk was an older gentleman, with dark hair, mostly on the sides. He wore a purple t-shirt with a pocket on the right side.

"I didn't." Theo said.

"Me either." Lily added when she took her hands from her face.

"Let's go." Casey said. The trio all headed to the stand.

"Hello there, we're looking for our friend and was wondering if you've seen him." Casey began.

"Yeah, he's about yea tall, brown hair, green eyes and a purple jacket." Lily said motioning her hands to match her words.

"It's very important that we find him." Theo interjected.

The clerk stopped for a moment to think, then he had it.

"Yeah, I sold a burger to a man of that exact description about an hour ago. He surprised me; he ordered the burger practically raw. Strange…" The clerk explained.

"Sounds like RJ." Casey concluded.

"Which way did he head?" Lily asked.

"And can I get a-" Theo began but was cut off by Casey yelling at him.

"Theo!!" Casey scolded, then turned back to the clerk. "Which way?"

"I saw him heading over in that direction, he didn't look too good." The clerk said as he gestured to his left.

"Thanks, come on guys!" Casey ordered.

"Yeah, thanks, sir." Lily added. Then she and Casey began to run off. Theo stayed behind for a moment.

"Just a-!" Theo began trying once more to order some food, but was pulled away by Casey.

The trio walked in the direction the clerk had pointed in. They walked with a quick pace, after the day they'd had, running again would have been too much. They passed a couple of buildings—which were all closed due to the late hour. They peered down alleys and into stores that still managed to be open. As they walked, Lily noticed Casey fidgeting.

"You okay over there?" She asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder still is bothering me. All this extra fighting hasn't been doing it much good." Casey said as he twisted his arm to stretch.

"Just don't push it too much. We're already down one ranger, we can't afford another." Lily said.

"You're worrying about me?" Casey asked. He was flattered that she cared so much. He smiled at her. Theo just shot Casey a dirty look. Lily punched his arm playfully and the two shared a laugh. Suddenly the laughs stopped, and Theo stopped in his tracks, causing Casey to bump into him.

"Why'd you put on the breaks, Theo?" Casey asked.

Theo pointed at the sky, "Look." The moon was full, and the rangers knew that this wasn't good for someone in the state that RJ was in, so they picked up the pace to running again.

"We have to hurry, you guys." Casey said as he ran quickly.

"What do we do if we find him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, play it by ear I guess. RJ has to realize sooner or later that we're his friends, right?" Casey asked, looking to his teammates for a positive answer, but they were silent. Theo soon broke the silence.

"Well, we have his Morpher, so we know that he won't be morphing into his ranger form anytime soon. The last thing we need is for him to have even more power." Theo stated.

"That's _one_ positive thing. Hey, do you think Fran is alright all by herself for this long at the restaurant?" Lily asked. Theo and Casey just shrugged.

Little did the team know, Fran wasn't all right all by herself—not even close. As they spoke she was covered in flour and sauce, she had angry customers yelling for better service.

"Man, I hope the rangers get back soon…" she said to herself, then dodged a flying piece of pizza that a bratty four year old threw.

"Okay or not, we'll make it up to her. No worries." Casey reassured her.

"We have to come back with RJ…we just have too." Lily said sadly.

"I know he's extra vicious, but we can't give up on him, just like he wouldn't give up on us." Casey added.

"Let's find our friend." Theo said confidently. Casey and Lily nodded in response with confidence and they continued their search.


	7. Chapter 7

While the rangers were trying desperately to find him, RJ was turning back into the werewolf

While the rangers were trying desperately to find him, RJ was turning back into the werewolf. His eyes glowed violet. He stood to his feet, he grabbed his head trying to stop the transformation, but it wasn't working. He faced the brick wall and pounded it in anger. He turned his head and looked up at the sky. He saw the moonlight shining brightly. As the light hit his face, it turned him completely into the werewolf. He let out a loud howl at the moon before him.

As Casey, Lily and Theo were walking, they heard the howl coming from an alley. The trio looked at one another.

"That's him! Let's hurry!" Casey shouted. They ran into the alley and saw a werewolf in a purple training jacket. When the creature spotted them, he ran at them. He wanted a battle and he wanted it now.

"Here we go again…" Lily sighed, seeing the beast draw in closer. All three rangers threw themselves on top of him in an attempt to restrain him, but he quickly threw them off. RJ jumped and did a back flip, causing him to bounce off of the wall, as he made his decent, he slashed the three rangers across the chest one more. The three rangers just lay there on the ground, they were out of ideas, and they would just have to hope that RJ would see the light. RJ just growled at them and approached them slowly. Then, between RJ and the rangers, Dai Shi appeared in a shroud of black smoke.

"Hello, rangers." He said happily.

"Oh great! Him too?!" Casey shouted in disbelief.

"We have to fight the _both_ of them?" Theo whined.

Dai Shi looked at RJ growling ferociously. Then he looked at the rangers.

"I see you've met my new monster." Dai Shi sneered.

"What?! You planned on RJ being your monster this entire time?!" Casey shouted angrily. He knew Jarrod was evil, but he didn't think he'd go _this_ far.

"Correct. All I need was the Wolf Master…and one of my evil spirits." Dai Shi chuckled.

"You monster!!" Theo yelled in an angry rage.

"You have to stop all of this evil, Jarrod!" Lily shouted back as she and the rangers finally made it to their feet.

"I'm just getting started!!" Dai Shi shouted. He and the rangers ran at one another. RJ watched he'd make his entrance when Dai Shi saw fit. Dai Shi prepared a purple orb of energy—and a large one at that, and fired it at the rangers. They flew through the air and crashed hard on the ground.

"Too easy." Dai Shi boasted as he adjusted his glove. The rangers struggled on the ground.

"We have to think of something or we're done for!!" Lily cried.

"I have an idea, maybe if we combine all of our animal spirits, we can ward Dai Shi off!" Theo suggested.

"Good call!" Casey answered, then he and the others made it to their feet.

"Do your worst." Dai Shi growled. RJ tried to go and attack, but Dai Shi held out his arm to prevent him from doing so. He could handle them his self.

"Ready guys?" Casey asked. Theo and Lily nodded. Three closed their eyes and focused on their spirits. An aura of their corresponding color surrounded them.

Lily's eyes shot open. "Call to the beast inside—bring out the Cheetah!"

Theo's eyes opened. "Call to the beast inside—unleash the Jaguar!" The blue Jaguar and the Yellow Cheetah animal spirits emerged from them. The two cats waited for their tiger partner.

Casey's eyes opened quickly. "Call to the beast inside—free the Tiger!" But nothing happened. He tried once more. "Free the Tiger!!" Still nothing.

"Casey?! Come on!" Lily shouted to him.

"My spirit won't come to me!" Casey yelled. He looked at his shoulder. "RJ's attack on me must have jammed my connection with my animal spirit…" he said to himself. Casey looked up to see Dai Shi walking quickly to them. He slashed right through the Jaguar and Cheetah that just faded away.

"Enough play!" Dai Shi said evilly, then he sent an attack at the rangers. A circle of electricity surrounded them. They tried to leave it, but that resulted in them getting a shock. RJ watched and growled. He hadn't found it within himself to save them. Then Dai Shi shocked the rangers once more. They cried out loudly and fell to their knees.

"RJ…please, help us!" Casey yelled to him weakly.

"You're our only hope!" Theo added.

"We know you're in there RJ!" Lily shouted. Dai Shi walked closer to the imprisoned rangers and glared at them.

"RJ can't hear you anymore, rangers!" Dai Shi yelled then turned to RJ. "Finish them!!"

"No!" Casey shouted.

"Silence!!" Dai Shi yelled back at him as he shocked them once more. The trio couldn't take much more. RJ then leapt at the rangers. He raised his claws to attack, and as it made it's decent, he stopped. It was like an unknown force was holding him back. Then, Master Mao appeared between him and the rangers.

"Master Mao?" Dai Shi said to himself. He took a few steps back. Master Mao still intimidated him a little bit, but he'd never show it.

"Master Mao?" Lily asked while she and the others made it to their feet.

"Is it really you?" Theo asked looking shocked at him.

"I can't believe you're here!" Casey shouted with a hint of hope in his voice.

Master Mao walked closer to RJ, hands behind his back. He stopped in front to him. RJ's growling didn't scare him at all.

"Don't do this, RJ. You know that you can't. These people are your friends, your allies. Look deep within yourself and find your inner master." Mao said full of wisdom. RJ then lowered his arm slowly, it seemed that Mao's words were getting to him—evil spirit or not. "Don't harm your students. They need you." Mao said. Then Mao faded away. RJ lowered his arms completely. He turned to face Dai Shi, and when he did, a violet aura surrounded him. He transformed back into RJ, and a violet cloud of smoke exited his body. The evil spirit was gone. The rangers smiled as did RJ when he looked at his hands and saw he was back to being a human. His smile turned into a dirty look when his eyes landed on Dai Shi. He raised his arms.

"Spirit of the Wolf!" he shouted as he hurled his wolf spirit at Dai Shi. Dai Shi flew backwards and hit the wall. He was down for the moment. RJ turned back to his friends and sent his wolf spirit at the area they were trapped in, thus freeing them. As soon as they were free, they all ran to hug RJ.

"You're back!" Casey yelled happily.

"Yeah, once and for all." RJ said, but he didn't seem as happy as the others. He still had the guilt eating away at him for all he had done to them.

"I knew you'd come back to us!" Lily said happily.

"Good to have you back." Theo said.

Casey noticed that RJ didn't completely seem like himself.

"What is it man? You're in control again, what's wrong?" Casey asked.

"I hate all I've done to you guys. You're my students and I hurt you." RJ explained then turned to Casey. "I even made it so that you can't release your tiger spirit."

"It's alright, RJ. That wasn't you. My shoulder will heal, and when it does, I will be able to release my spirit." Casey said trying to make him feel better. After all, all Casey wasn't able to do was release his spirit he could still morph.

"You're our master, RJ we know that you'd never intentionally hurt anyone." Lily said. RJ smiled. He was lucky to have such great friends. He felt a little better, but he felt like he had to make it up to them.

The ranger's reunion was cut short. Dai Shi stood after he regained his footing.

"I'm not down and out yet, rangers!" He growled at them. He threw his cloak off of his body and transformed into his Black Lion Armor.

"Ready for another round?" Casey asked the team.

"Ready!" They yelled in response.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" They shouted as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"Let's de-claw this cat!" RJ yelled. All the rangers ran to Dai Shi.

Theo ran first at Dai Shi with his Jungle Fans.

"Foolish ranger! You think your little fans can hurt me?!" Dai Shi taunted.

"I know they will!" Theo snapped back. He swung his fans at Dai Shi. He grabbed both of Theo's arms and threw him into the air. He jumped up after him and as Theo fell, punched him hard into the ground. Theo cried out and lay there until the pain subsided.

"One down. Whose next?" Dai Shi boasted.

"Looks like it's me!" Lily yelled with a pose.

"The little cheetah. You may be fast, but are you fast enough to keep up with me?" he said.

"You know it! Cheetah jabs!" she called back. She fired her fists as fast as she could at her opponent. Dai Shi grabbed her fists and twisted them backwards.

"Not fast enough, little cheetah." He said evilly into her face. Then he jumped and kicked her in the abdomen with both legs. Lily fell to the floor.

"How about me, Jarrod?!" Casey yelled in an angry rage. He jumped at Dai Shi.

"You'll do just fine!!" Dai Shi yelled back and leapt into the air. When the two met in mid air, they both punched fiercely at one another. When they landed, Dai Shi stepped back. "I call forth the spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Dai Shi yelled, throwing his Lion spirit at Casey. Casey couldn't release his spirit to defend himself, so he took the attack. He rolled on the ground.

"Still just a cub!" Dai Shi snickered.

Casey stood in fury. "I'll show you who's a cub! With the Strength of a Tiger, Strike Rider Cruise!" Casey yelled as he mounted his bike. He charged full speed ahead at Jarrod.

"You think this little bike can destroy me?" Dai Shi said to himself. He walked towards Casey. Dai Shi saw the bike approaching, and when it finally did, he jumped and slashed Casey off of the bike. Casey fell to the ground, as did his bike and lay groaning on the ground. Dai Shi looked at the three fallen rangers. The he looked at RJ.

"You may as well give up, Wolf Ranger. I am undefeatable." Dai Shi warned him. RJ looked at his hurt friends. He felt like this all happened because of him. If he hadn't become over confident and allowed Dai Shi to trick him, none of this would have happened. All the rangers would be fine, Casey would be able to free his tiger spirit, and Dai Shi wouldn't have been successful. But RJ was never one to give up.

"You've hurt my friends and deceived me, Dai Shi. You have caused so much destruction to all around you. I'm going to make sure this ends here and now." RJ said as he struck a pose. He would do whatever it takes to help his team that had done so much to save him.

"I'd like to see you try." Dai Shi sneered. Then he threw a punch at RJ, which he cleverly avoided. Dai Shi tried again with a sweep kick. RJ jumped and dodged it and answered with a sweep kick of his own. Dai Shi landed on the ground but was up very quickly.

Meanwhile, the other rangers all made it to one another and tried to regroup.

"You can do it RJ!" Casey yelled to encourage him. Theo and Lily yelled in agreement. They may have been too weak to fight, but they could cheer on a friend.

RJ and Dai Shi were punching at one another very quickly. After a few punches, Dai Shi had his arms crossed and RJ answered with a painful blow to the chest. Dai Shi staggered backwards rubbing his chest. He formed a purple orb of energy and fired it at RJ. RJ answered this by jumping high in the air and firing his Wolf Beams at him. Dai Shi crashed hard on the ground. He felt he couldn't move. His body ached all over. After seeing the damage RJ had done, the others ran over to him and powered down.

"RJ, that was incredible!" Theo yelled in awe.

"Thanks, it helps to be back in balance." RJ answered. The rangers all had a small laugh. Meanwhile Dai Shi stood slowly.

"I'll show you!" Dai Shi yelled as angry as he's ever been. The rangers all turned to face him.

"No! He's up again!" Casey yelled in worry. Dai Shi put his hands at his sides.

"I call forth the spirit of the Mighty Lion!! Full power!!" Dai Shi screamed. A huge Lion emerged from him. It ran quickly at his target—the rangers. The rangers exclaimed in fear. They were in deep trouble. Then, without a second thought, RJ ran in front of them.

"RJ! What're you doing?!" Casey shouted in fear. RJ turned back at his team and smiled.

"Being a master." He said. He turned to Dai Shi. "Spirit of the Wolf!!" RJ shouted as loud as he could as he sent a gargantuan Wolf Spirit at Dai Shi. Dai Shi and RJ both fought to make their animal spirits the one that emerged victorious. It drained a lot out of both of them.

"No!" Lily cried. She knew that this couldn't end well.

"RJ!" Theo yelled as well.

"Stop!" Casey yelled as he ran to stop him. Theo and Lily held him back for they knew he'd be destroyed if he interfered. Both RJ and Dai Shi struggled to try and make their animal spirit overcome the other. The two of them demorphed in the process, using all that they had in them. RJ then upped the ante; he threw all he had at Dai Shi. Then the Wolf overpowered the Lion. Dai Shi crashed to the ground. He wasn't getting up any time soon; RJ had truly damaged him and his spirit. RJ then turned to the rangers. He was breathing hard and sweating. He smiled a soft smile then fell to the ground.

"RJ?" Casey exclaimed in disbelief. Theo and Lily looked to Casey hoping that this wasn't happening. The trio ran to their friend. Meanwhile, Camille appeared to rescue Dai Shi. When she saw him on the ground, she knelt beside him. Dai Shi was unable to speak due to the amount of damage he's taken. He looked at Camille weakly.

"Let's get you out of here." Camille said as she looked over him, then she and him transported away. Casey ran to try and stop them, but was too late.

"That's right!! Leave you cowards!" he shouted full of hatred and rage.

"Casey!!" he heard Lily call to him. He looked to see RJ lying still on the ground.

"No…" he said to himself as he ran to the others.

The three of them knelt beside him on the ground. RJ didn't look good; he was pale and frail looking. He tried to move, but it caused him pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't move." Theo told him. RJ nodded.

"We're going to get you help, RJ." Casey said with a shaken voice. He and the others had never seen RJ look this way.

"No, Casey. It's…okay." RJ said weakly.

"W-what?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean, RJ?" Lily asked.

"Like with Master Mao, my time in this form has ended." RJ said with labored breathing.

"Y-you mean…" Theo began but didn't want to finish the sentence. Lily put her hands to her mouth. Casey just looked at RJ. The look on his face was one mixed with sadness and anger.

"Don't be sad you guys. I'll just be in the spirit world now." RJ said.

"RJ, this can't be true." Lily said as tears streamed down her face.

"You're our master." Theo added.

"Remember Mao's wise words: 'Don't get attached to the master, but to the lessons he teaches you.' I've taught you all that I can and I'm proud of that." RJ said as his breaths came farther apart. "I'm lucky to have know you. Say goodbye to Fran for me…and….I'm so sorry." RJ said, then faded away into a purple aura. Lily leaned on Theo for comfort he hugged her tightly. Casey just stared at where RJ had disappeared. He couldn't believe any of this. His eyes were wide and a tear streamed down his face. He had just lost what felt like his big brother. He just stood up and turned away, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, RJ…" Theo said sadly as he held Lily. "Case-" he began, but when he turned to talk to Casey, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey ran

Casey ran. Ran as fast as his legs would allow. He was furious. He'd lost his brother and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The look on his face was that of anger and sadness. He didn't look like Casey. As he ran he placed his Solar Morpher on his face and morphed. He may not have been able to save RJ, but he was going to avenge him. As he morphed, he never broke stride, he still ran as fast as he could. His running was fueled by rage and he knew who to take it out on.

He arrived at Dai Shi's temple; he easily took down the few Rin Shi that guarded it with a quick strike from his claw weapon. He didn't stop—not until he found whom he wanted.

He walked into Dai Shi's throne room. He kicked open the door. It made a noise so loud that you would have thought that a bomb went off. The only one in the throne room was Camille, and when she saw Casey it took her completely off guard. When Casey spotted her, he grabbed her wrist she tried to camouflage but he jerked her to prevent her from doing so.

"Where is he?" Casey said in a voice that didn't sound a thing like his own.

"Who?" She replied. She knew who he meant, but she loved to see what this was doing to him. Casey was furious at her answer. He pulled her arm behind her back and squeezed it tightly. She cried out and was beginning to realize how serious he was.

"Jarrod!! Where is he?!" Casey screamed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Camille stuttered. Casey grew angrier with each passing moment, and didn't appreciate what Camille was doing. He turned her around to face him and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he spoke.

"Where is Jarrod?!" He repeated. His voice cracked from his yelling, and his devastation. Camille freed herself from his grip.

"You'll have to defeat me first, ranger!" Camille snapped back then she morphed into her chameleon form. Then the battle was on. Casey swiped his claw weapon at her with full force. He had anger fueling his movement and was easily prevailing over Camille. He leapt in the air and used his jets to come crashing down to slash her across the chest. She fell to the floor and he pinned her against it. He held his claw up high, preparing to strike.

"Tell me where Jarrod is or I'll-" Casey screamed but was cut off by Camille.

"Or you'll what? Destroy me? Then that would make you no better than Dai Shi now would it? Think about it ranger." Camille said as she played her mind games on him. Casey slowly put his arm down. He may have defeated her physically, but she defeated him emotionally. He heard his Morpher beep and he put his hand to his helmet.

Theo's voice came through the feed. "Casey, where are you? We're worried about you."

"I'm…nowhere." He said as he got off of Camille, then he began to leave. Camille didn't have enough left in her to stop him. "Don't worry, I'll see you guys in a minute." Then Casey left the base.

Camille lay there for a moment, then was finally able to stand.

"Tigers…" she said to herself, "…so aggressive." She left the throne room and entered what appeared to be a hidden room in the dungeon, for she had to pull the arm of an old statue to get the doors to open. When she entered the room, she saw Dai Shi sitting in a metal chair. His head was back and had a pained expression on his face.

"How are you feeling, Dai Shi?" She asked as she walked over to him. "Do you feel any better?"

"I won't if the Overlords find me." He answered weakly.

"The Red Ranger came here demanding to see you." Camille said.

"Red Ranger? He must be upset that his little Wolf friend is gone. Too bad." He said evilly. "Send some Rin Shi to attack the city while I recover. They ought to be a little off there game."

"Yes, master." Camille answered, and then she left the room.

"I hope I recover soon. The Wolf Master may be gone, but not without great damage to me." Dai Shi said to himself.

The next day at JKP, Casey was lying in his bed throwing a small, red rubber ball against the wall. He threw it over and over again his mind was elsewhere. Theo and Lily were sparring but stopped when they noticed how long Casey had been lying there not saying a word. Fran came up behind them.

"Is his okay?" Fran asked gesturing to Casey. Theo and Lily had a saddened look on their faces as well. "And…are you?" she asked when she noticed.

"Yeah. Just a really tough day on the battlefield yesterday." Lily lied.

"Still bouncing back from it." Theo added. "And Casey…" Theo said looking to him, "Casey's just having a bad day."

"Oh, well I hope you guys feel better soon. I bet you will when RJ gets back. Speaking of RJ, have you guys seen him around here lately?" Fran asked as she looked around the room. Theo and Lily knew that now was not a good time to tell her about RJ's passing. When Casey heard what they were talking about he stopped throwing the ball and caught it in his hands.

"Fran…" Lily began, but didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, "RJ went away for a while. He said he'd be back in a few days." Lily felt horrible for lying to Fran, but at least she had bought herself a few days to think of a way to let her down gently. When Casey heard Lily's words, he felt the anger and sadness swell up inside him again, and he resumed throwing the ball against the wall.

"He told us to tell you that he said 'Goodbye'." Theo said. After all, he wasn't really lying.

"Oh…okay." Fran said with confusion. She could tell that the rangers were hiding something, she just didn't know what. She headed back down to the kitchen to think things over. Afterwards, the rangers Morphers went off. Theo and Lily heard the call, but Casey didn't his mind was somewhere else. Theo and Lily looked to their Morphers, then to Casey. They knew that he couldn't fight; he was thrown too much by what had happened.

"Let's just leave him here alone for a while." Lily said.

"But what if he goes off and tries to face Dai Shi alone again. I mean he was very lucky that something bad didn't happen to him the last time." Theo argued.

"I doubt that he'll do that, Theo. RJ was like his big brother. He still needs time to heal—we just need to give him time, and trust him." Lily explained. Theo sighed. Lily always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"You're right. Let's go." He answered. And the two left the loft. The call had led them into town. People ran all over the place in fear. Rin Shi were everywhere feeding on the frightened civilians fear.

"Come on, T! We can do this!" Lily shouted with confidence.

"I'm with you all the way, Lil!" Theo responded as he and she ran into the large group of Rin Shi. Theo equipped his Jungle Fans, and Lily her Jungle Mace and prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, back at the loft, thinking back on past events made him grow angry. He threw the ball to hard and it hit him right in his injured shoulder. He shouted in pain, which only made him feel angrier. He threw the ball at a nearby lamp and caused it to shatter. He sighed at his actions and headed over to clean up the pieces. As he did, he looked up to see RJ's chair. Seeing this, he remembered RJ's words: _"Don't get attached to the master, but to the lessons he teaches you. I've taught you all that I can and I'm proud of that. I'm lucky to have known you guys."_ And although he was still sad inside, Casey managed to smile. He knew that RJ wouldn't have wanted him sulking around. Theo and Lily still found it in themselves to protect the world—and so could he. So with that, he ran to aid his friends in need.

Meanwhile, Lily and Theo were trying their best to keep the hundreds of Rin Shi at bay. It wasn't easy—they were very much outnumbered and down two teammates.

"There's just too many!!" Theo cried as Rin Shi surrounded him.

"Just don't give up, Theo!" Lily shouted. She knew she and Theo wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Maybe I can help!" Casey called from the distance.

"Casey?" Lily yelled with hope. Then she and Theo saw his crimson suit glistening in the sunlight, Shark Sabers in hand.

"Yeah. I realized moping accomplished nothing. RJ was like my brother, but now, instead of fighting _with_ him, I'll fight _for_ him." Casey said, sounding more like himself with each word.

"Yeah! Let's do this for RJ!" Lily shouted.

"You got it!" Theo added. Then the three Power Rangers stood together.

"Shark Sabers!"

"Jungle Mace!

"Jungle Fans!"

They all called out as they fired their weapons with all the power they could. And that did it, all the Rin Shi fell to the ground and disappeared into shrouds of purple smoke. The team gave one another high fives and cheered.

"That was for you, RJ." Casey said.

"Yeah." Lily said softly. Theo nodded in agreement.

Later that night at JKP, the rangers and Fran were closing up shop. Theo and Lily wiped tables, Fran counted the funds; Casey was cleaning the glass door to the restaurant's entrance. As he did, he looked up and saw a full moon. He couldn't help but think about the night before and everything that had happened. Theo and Lily noticed the look in his face and walked over to him.

"What is it, Casey?" Lily asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Casey didn't answer, he just gestured his head up to the sky. When Theo and Lily saw it, they felt saddened as well.

"Oh." Theo said softly. Fran didn't notice their sad faces.

"Oh, no." She sighed. "We need some mops, I just spilled some sauce."

"There's some up in the loft. I'll get them." Casey offered.

"I'll help you." Lily said sweetly. She didn't want to leave Casey alone when he was feeling this way. Then he and Lily headed up to the loft.

"I…guess I'll go too." Theo said and followed them. Fran looked confused.

"Well if you're all going, I'll help too!" She said as she ran behind them—she hated being left out. The team darted up the stairs. Casey stopped in his tracks. Theo and Lily did the same when they saw what they did. Fran however just kept on walking.

"Hey, RJ." She said in passing. "I take it you're feeling better." She grabbed a mop. She saw the other's faces and was confused.

"RJ? Is that really you?" Lily asked in shock. And there RJ was. Sitting in his chair. When he saw the others he got up and walked over to them.

"In the flesh!" he answered.

"But…how?" Casey said, his eyes wider than ever.

"I owe it all to Master Mao." RJ explained.

"Master Mao?" Theo asked. Fran walked over to them in the meantime.

"Um…did I miss something?" she asked while she adjusted her glasses. Then she realized that whatever it was, they would tell her later and that this wasn't her business. "Actually…I'm going to go…clean the sauce." She said as she left the loft.

"So…how are you back? I thought Jarrod…" Casey began but didn't want to finish his own sentence.

"Destroyed me?" RJ finished for him. Casey nodded his head hesitantly. "Well, Jarrod _did_ destroy me, but when I reached the Spirit World, Master Mao allowed me to return to _this_ world." RJ explained, motioning his hands about.

"But why?" Lily asked trying to fathom what was going on.

"Mao told me that my students still needed me. You can imagine how flattered I was. So, he sent me back here—gave me a 'second chance' if you will." RJ told them with a smile.

"So you're really back?" Casey asked, finally smiling.

"Yep, back with my family." RJ said as he put his arms around the three of them, hugging them. "Yes, my whole family, even—Fran!" He yelled for her. She came bumbling up the stairs. She had sauce all over her, which meant she had fallen in the sauce she had spilt earlier. The rangers gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"I fell…in the sauce." She said meekly. RJ looked at the other rangers as to if they should let her in the hug since she was so messy.

"What the heck." RJ said as he motioned her in. Afterwards they all had sauce all over them, but they didn't care, they were together, and that's all that mattered. RJ then made his way over to Casey.

"How'd you and the team hold up while I was gone?" RJ asked.

"Best we could." Casey said. He knew that he didn't handle it well at all, and RJ could see it in his face.

"Well, no worries because this Wolf is back in business." RJ said forming a fighting pose. Casey laughed and nodded and RJ patted him on the shoulder. All was well again-- well, except for the sauce.

THE END

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Thanks to all who put it on any list, or even reviewed. I love hearing from you guys! Hope you liked it! And I will try and post another story within a week. **


End file.
